


Not A Very Christian Thing

by OPAARTIST



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: F/M, Fights, Fist Fights, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OPAARTIST/pseuds/OPAARTIST
Summary: Dadsona gets tired of Joseph lying and using people. So he decides to get his petty revenge in the best way possible. At a barbeque...in front of the ENTIRE culdesac.The truth gets revealed.
Relationships: Joseph Christiansen/Dadsona, Joseph Christiansen/Mary Christiansen, Joseph Christiansen/Robert Small, Robert Small/Dadsona
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Not A Very Christian Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CookieMonstor86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieMonstor86/gifts).



> Karma's a fucking bitch.

"Uuuuh, bro? You okay?"Craig asked, pointing to your hand. You were holding you're beer just a _bit_ too tightly and it was getting crushed under the pressure. 

"I'm fine. _Peachy."you_ grumbled, releasing your hold a bit.

 _'Fucking bastard'_ , you thought to yourself. Not Craig. Craig was a _good_ friend. **No.** It was the _asshole-next-door_. Joseph **_fucking_** Christiansen. 

He kept cutting glances at you, and smirking. Fucking _prick._ You just wanted to strangle him. Maybe Robert could help you-

Oh shit, _Robert!_

You glanced over at your...boyfriend? Friend? Whatever you were...with concern.

To others, he seemed unreadable. But the slight narrowing of his eyes, scrunch of his nose said otherwise.

Joseph followed your gaze and smirked. No one would **_believe_** him... _'Joseph is too perfect to have done such a thing....'_ you thought sarcastically

But it _needed_ to be said.

And you sure as **_hell_** weren't letting him get away with doing this to others. You were going to say something... even if no one believed you.

"Uhhh bro? You look like you're planning murder....you sure you're alright?"Craig asked.

"I'm about to do something I'm sure I'm going to regret. Send the kids inside. They don't need to see this."you said darkly.

"Okay..then..hey little dudes, who wants to come inside and...uh...get some cake?"he tried.

He herded everyone, except the adults, who looked surprised at the sudden change of diet in Craig. Amanda gave you a weird look as she made her way inside.

As soon as the door closed and the party resumed, you stormed over to Joseph and stood in front of him "Joseph. Either _you_ tell her...or _**I**_ **_will."._**

He smirked, "go ahead. They won't believe you. They didn't believe Robert either. Except maybe Mary. But what can you expect they're _both_ drunk half the time.".

It all happened before anyone could stop it. Just a second ago you were talking with him, now you were tackling him and wailing on him with surprising force.

It took both Damien and Craig, who had come out after hearing screams of _'oh my god'_ and _'stop him'_ , to pull you off and hold you until you calmed down enough to be let down.

"Dude! What the _fuck's_ wrong with you?! Why did you- Oh _shit!_ You're _bleeding!"_

You look down at your fists, which were indeed smeared in blood. But one look at Joseph and you said "it isn't mine. It's the _filthy lying cheater's."._

Joseph looked horrified as he clenched his now bleeding nose, "say _what_ now?"Mary said smiling.

"Joseph's _cheated_ on you. _Multiple_ times. First with Robert, you guys owe him a major apology by the way, and then with me.".

They all looked at you incredulously, you took a deep breath "but we never did anything. It was a very stupid, very _drunk_ mistake and _he_ came onto _me._ He wouldn't leave me _alone_ until I said I'd tell you, Mary. He's been _lying_ and _cheating_ and, and....Oh _shit_ I can't breathe....".

You sat on the bench and took a breath.

It was silent. Too silent. Everyone looked at Joseph, "Mary, could you get the first aide kit please?".

Mary smiled and reached out to help him up, and once he was standing.. slapped him so hard that he went right back down.

"You lying _BASTARD... I_ **KNEW** something happened between you two. Do you really think I'm that _stupid?_ That I don't know what's going on in my _own_ house? That's it. Im _done._ I've had enough of this _fucking_ bullshit you've been pulling for the last five years. We are through. I want a **_FUCKING_** divorce."she tossed her fill glass of wine at him and stormed inside.

Only to turn around, and kick him in the ribs _"that's_ for breaking Roberts heart you asshole. And this," she kicked him again " is for _lying_ about him."she growled pointing at you.

She turned on heel and slammed the door behind her.

Everyone was looking at Robert now.

"You....really were telling the truth. Werent you?"

"Geeze man, are you okay?"Craig asked, "uhhh I think I may have broken my hand. Amanda, sweetie can you drive me to the hospital please.".

"Sure pops."she said, glaring at Joseph as she passed making the "I got my eyes on you"gesture and a "finger slash across the throat" gesture, "your cookies _sucked_ by the way.".

The party disappaited and people started packing up to leave.

Joseph's kids just stared at the spectacle until Mary led them over to Damiens car, where Lucien was struggling with the car seats. She was going to stay there until they figured stuff out.

The others were murmuring amongst themselves varying from _"I knew it..."_ to _"he seemed like such a nice guy..."_.

Robert was getting ready to follow you to the hospital, when he turned around and went over to Joseph, who was still in shock from the events. _"Yes?"_ he asked, Robert socked him across the face.

 _"That's_ for hurting Mary.", He kicked him in the stomach "and that's for ditching me.", He kicked him again in the stomach, "that's for coming onto my _boyfriend."_ And then again, " and _that's_ because I _**fucking**_ felt like it.". He lifted Joseph up by the shirt.

"And I want my _fucking_ sweater back you bastard.". He grabbed the sweater and dropped Joseph back to the ground and gave him a final kick for good measure.

Joseph could _feel_ the cold stares as everyone glared at him as they left.

But he knew deep down...

He _deserved_ it.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp here you go, you encouraged me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
